Blood & tears
by Trace Raptor
Summary: Randy Orton and Torrie Wilson think they are going to grow old with eachother, Until Someone from Orton's Past catches up to him. a RO/TW fic with an OC in it


A/N: Ok, understand this, The 4 horse men are supposed to be returning to Raw so I just sped the arrival up so don't sue me. Also this is a Torrie Wilson/Randy Orton enjoy!

Monday December 16th "RAW"

The Crowd booed as Triple H led the 4-Horse Men to the Ring, which contained Triple H as the leader, Ric Flair as the senior member, Batista as the Power house, and Randy Orton as the Rookie member. Triple H carried his newly won belt to the ring, as he jumped in the ring He handed Ric Flair the belt and began to speak, "Well, well, well, It looks like I am once again the World Heavyweight Champion!" The crowd booed even more and some even threw trash at the ring. "Single Handedly I Tore the Heavyweight Title away from Shawn Michaels!" 

Jim Ross cut in talking to the fans "Ya right! King He damn well knows that if it wasn't for that snake Randy Orton He would of lost once again!" 

Before anyone else could speak Eric Bischoff Burst out from the curtain steaming mad, "Triple H, I told you that if any of the 4-Horse Men interfered in your match last night at Armageddon that you would face the consequences! Well here they are, I am splitting the 4-Horse men up! Randy Orton you've been traded get off of my show!" and with that Randy Orton was forced out of the arena.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tuesday December 17th "Smackdown!" Tapings

Randy Orton was greeted by many wrestlers as he walked in, He looked forward not looking at anyone, until a beautiful blonde woman walked up to him "Hi! So how are feeling after the flight?" It was Torrie Wilson. 

Randy looked up just long enough to notice Torrie Wilson, He looked back down and pushed past her. He Felt like he was too good for every one at Raw and he wasn't going to change his attitude now!  He had a Hardcore Fatal four way match against Brock Lesnar, Edge, and A mystery person for the #1contender spot! 

Randy was now in his Locker room with his eyes closed balancing his chair against the wall. He couldn't stop thinking about Torrie Wilson for some reason; He hadn't had a relationship for nearly 3 years after his Fiancé died. He blamed himself for her death, It was a dark night as he and his fiancé, Claire Brookes, were going to a WWE Tryout when a drunk driver ran a red light hitting Clair's side killing her instantly. He swore that he would never let anyone get close to him, that's why he had his cocky attitude. He watched the monitor seeing that his match was up next, He walked into the shower, turning the nozzle on lightly letting cold water flow down his face. He walked out and threw his Shorts on and ran to the entrance.

Brock Lesnar was already in the ring when Randy's music hit causing him to jump into action. He ran out trying to get Brock Lesnar by surprise, Randy tried to spear Brock with no avail, Lesnar picked Randy Orton up throwing him out of the ring. "Feel So numb" Blared as Edge ran to the ring, Both Brock Lesnar and Edge Double teamed Randy Orton with multiple moves before turning on each other.

"Prayer" By disturbed Began to play causing the crowd to look at the entrance way, "Making his Smackdown! Debut, from Tucson Arizona weighing in at 265pounds, Shawn Raptor!!!" The Crowd didn't know whether to cheer or boo, so they cheered. Shawn Raptor walked out as a six foot 3 inch very well built man with Red hair and wore a T-shirt that said "Extinction is near" He was about the same size as Edge. He carried a red base ball bat.

Shawn Raptor ran into the fight hitting every man he saw in the head with the baseball bat until they were all laid out, He turned to Randy Orton and smiled before whispering "Payback's a bitch!" He Slammed the baseball bat onto Randy's head causing him to blackout.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Torrie Wilson Watched The match on a large monitor, She felt something about Randy Orton, When he first started out she tried to get close wit him but he wouldn't have it.  She thought he was cute sure, but their was something more than that, something she never felt before about a guy. Their was something about this new guy too but it was different; Something bad flowed through this wrestler. 

Torrie gasped as She saw the Baseball bat fall over Randy's head, She screamed causing people to turn to see what happened. The match ended quickly after that as Brock Lesnar covered the knocked out Edge. She Ran out quickly kneeling by Randy to see if he was ok, He was bleeding from a gash above his eye and from his nose. Shawn Raptor Walked to Torrie "How could you do that?" She demanded.

Shawn just smiled "Its business, Purely business" With that said he walked past her with his baseball bat not looking back.

To Be Continued…

Well Their you go, Tell me if  I should continue or I should just throw this piece of crap away… Later

~Raptor~


End file.
